pretty_countryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Country: A Strange Island
(プリティーカントリー 見知らぬ島 Puritī Kantorī: Mishiranu Shima) is the fifth game-only Pretty Country series, released for Nintendo 3DS. 'Plot' This game is set in a place known as Sundrop Island. Many people used to live there, and the island was once bright and green. But after the Queen of Light's power gradually waned, the island became dry. It's up to the player to restore Sunville Town and give Queen of Light her power back to bring back purity to the island. 'Gameplay' *Play as a boy or girl, woo bachelors or bachelorettes, and start a family! *Change player character's appearance: Hair-style + color, Eye shape + color, Clothing, and Accessories. *Auditions, farming, raising animals, fishing, foraging and mining. *Linear game plot with a mix of new and returning characters. *Both exterior and interior of house can be customised. *There are only two house expansions available. *Marriage and Rival Marriage included. *New animals are Donkey and Ostrich. *The player can only have one child whose appearance is based on their spouse. *Heart Events aspects are different compared to other Pretty Country series. In most series it is just a background story how the person feel towards you. In this game, the first Event is called "Acquaintance", the second is "Friendship", the third is "Date", and the last is "Confession". 'Characters' Bachelors *Austin *Doug *Jasper *Leon *Thomas *Van Bachelorettes *Evelyn *Katie *Lina *Mary *Phoebe *Yuha Villagers *Ann *Barbara *Bernhard *Cindy *Elise *Gale *Jaroslav *Molly *Nick *Rolf *Sean *Zoe 'Marriage' Main article: Marriage (ASI) Requirements: *Complete the main storyline. *The chosen marriage candidate must be at a Red Heart (80,000 HP). *Upgrade house to Level 2 (the last). *Purchase the Double Bed and a table with 4 chairs of each side. *When a marriage candidate reaches Pink Heart (70,000 HP), Queen of Light will give the player a request in which they must give her 3 Marguerite. Once the 3 Marguerite Flowers are in full bloom, return them back to Queen of Light. Here, the player will receive a Flower Jewel, allowing them to propose to their special someone. Having Children Main article: Child (ASI) Note: You can only have one child in this game. After the player is married, one day will skip and the next day, the player and their spouse will live together at Player's House. 30 days after the wedding ceremony and you have a Crib inside house, the female one will become pregnant. After the pregnancy, they will have a conversation in which the player's spouse ask what gender their child is going to be: *'A boy/A girl:' They will get a baby of the selected gender and cannot be changed. *'I let you pick:' The player's spouse will say the gender himself or herself. *'Leave it up to God:' The child's gender will be revealed once it is born, much like a pregnancy in real life. No matter which option is selected, the child will be born within 5 weeks, or 35 days. 'Rival Marriage' Main article: Rival System (ASI) Wooing a marriage candidate is not guaranteed to be forever. Several characters have another person who's interested in them as well. If the player refuses to marry any one of these following candidates, their love interest will marry them instead. Thomas and Yuha do not have rivals. *Austin and Lina *Doug and Evelyn *Jasper and Katie *Leon and Mary *Van and Phoebe 'Navigation' Category:Games Category:DreamWorld's Pretty Country